


Careful What You Wish For

by SweetSorcery



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's latest holodeck stunt gives him the chance to find out whether Vulcans have a sense of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon characters, settings, events and other details are property of Viacom/Paramount and possibly other copyright holders. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement fan entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.

"Captain Proton to the rescue, I presume?"

Tom Paris yelped, by sheer reflex pulling the trigger on his ray gun and firing into the fake ceiling. A peculiarly shaped light fixture dropped down, missing his foot by mere inches as he leapt out of the way. His sideways jump sent him careening into Chaotica's latest hostage: Proton's new valet - Victor Turnhart, who bore a remarkable resemblance to the Vulcan standing in the doorway with one brow raised as he took in Tom's latest amendment to his favourite holo programme.

"It's not what it looks like," Tom lied. "Honestly, Tuvok, I can explain."

Tuvok's other brow rose to join its twin as he slowly strode towards the incriminating scene. "Please proceed, Mr Paris." 

"Captain Proton! My hero! You must release me and take me away with you!" Victor Turnhart chimed in at the worst possible moment, then dramatically rattled the chains binding him to a whimsical rocket decorated all over with flashing lights which appeared to serve no purpose. "You know it's only a matter of minutes before my pon _hmpf!_ " 

Tom had clasped his hand over the simulation's mouth. His face beet red, he tried to grin disarmingly, but Tuvok's stern expression told him he needed to do better than that. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that Harry programmed him and didn't tell me about it?" Tom asked, cringing.

"No." Tuvok crossed his arms, waiting.

"Er... Seven! She did it. She wanted to introduce a more realistic character than Constance Goodheart?"

Tuvok's expression did not change. "Seven would consider the creation of holographic characters for your dubious entertainment an inefficient use of her time." He assessed Turnhart, who glared at him in return. "Tell me, Mr Paris... do you consider a Vulcan, who begs to be rescued and taken away to a location where he can indulge his pon farr with you, realistic?"

"Um..."

"Who is he?" Turnhart demanded the instant Tom removed his hand from his mouth. "Am I not enough for you, Captain Proton?" And to add insult to embarrassment, he burst into very un-Vulcan tears.

Tuvok looked as if he was in physical pain. "Computer, delete character!" he ordered briskly, while Tom stood to one side, shielding his bright red face in his palms. 

"Look, Tuvok, I'm really sorry," he mumbled into his hands.

"Sorry enough to take his place, Mr Paris?"

Tom dropped his hands at once and stared at the Vulcan, who was running his long fingers along the restraints. "You mean you want to..." He grinned. "Tie me up?"

"I think it would be appropriate punishment for the liberties you have taken."

Tom didn't need to be told twice. He eagerly took his valet's place and held up his arms to allow Tuvok to snap on the cuffs and tighten the chains. "If I'd known you'd play along with this, I never would have bothered with a holo-- Er, Tuvok, where are you going?"

Tuvok turned back towards him with as amused an expression as a Vulcan was capable of. "Surely, Captain Proton will be able to come to his own rescue?" When Tom narrowed his eyes at him, he added, "He is the hero, after all."

 

THE END


End file.
